Digi Wars Meets DigiTrek Koushiro
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: Worked on with my good friend, Maniacal Matt. The crew of the USS Koushiro join forces to defeat the combined powers of the Empire and the Dominion.


Instead of the usual disclaimer, we see two people walk out. They are Anime Master ZERO and Maniacal Matt.*

****

Anime Master ZERO: Welcome. I am Anime Master ZERO.

****

Maniacal Matt: And I'm Maniacal Matt.

****

Anime Master ZERO: Over the past year, all you viewers out there have been reading both of our trademark fanfic series.

****

Maniacal Matt: You've all read _Digi-Trek Koushiro_ and AMZ's _Digi Wars_. And aside from being Digimon science fiction parodies of their respective movies and television series, they both have one thing in common: low ratings.

****

Anime Master ZERO: And so, we have decided to combine our talents to bring you this special episode of both of our works.

****

Maniacal Matt: From the minds of Maniacal Matt and Anime Master ZERO, we present…

****

AMZ and MM: _Digi Wars Meets Digi-Trek Koushiro_.

****

Anime Master ZERO: And here to do our disclaimer are two characters from our stories, both of which are the exact same person.

*Ensign Takato walks out with the Jedi Padawan, Takato.*

****

Ensign Takato: AMZ and MM do not own Digimon, Star Wars, or Star Trek.

****

Jedi Takato: However, _Digi Wars_ fics are © 2003 by Anime Master ZERO and _Digi-Trek Koushiro_ fics and comics are © 2003 by Maniacal Matt.

****

Maniacal Matt: Thank you, Takatos. Also, we'll be using the DTK characters' ranks along with their names if the same characters from both universes will have the same name, such as the two Takatos you just saw.

****

Anime Master ZERO: And now, a word from my four-foot-tall henchman.

****

Anime Minion ZERO: Please beware that this special fic will contain spoilers for both MM's DTK and AMZ's DW.

****

Maniacal Matt: Well, we hope you all enjoyed the preshow.

****

Anime Master ZERO: Now it's time to kick back and watch the real thing.

****

AMZ and MM: Enjoy, folks.

*AMZ inserts the reel into the projector while MM brings out the sodapop and popcorn.*

****

Maniacal Matt: And they say _Star Trek _and _Star Wars_ fans are bitter rivals.

****

Anime Master ZERO: This'll prove otherwise.

**************************************************************************************************************

****

DIGI WARS MEETS DIGI-TREK KOUSHIRO

Presented by Anime Master ZERO and Maniacal Matt

__

Space...between Daisuke's ears. These are the voyages of the starship Koushiro.

Her ongoing mission, to explore previously explored worlds.

To corrupt otherwise boring lifeforms and investigate odd timeline alterations.

To boldly break the Prime Directive like no one has broken it before... 

*The _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ theme plays. Suddenly, the _USS Koushiro_ bursts through the scrolling cast list from the background, with its hull badly damaged, and hits the screen.*

Captain Izzy's Voice: Damnit, Willis! I told you to take a left!

Lieutenant Willis' Voice: You said right!

Captain Izzy: I said LEFT!

Lieutenant Willis: When I asked you if you wanted to go left, you said right!

Captain Izzy: When I said right, I didn't mean right! I meant as in right!

Lieutenant Willis: I have no idea what the f[BLEEP] you're talking about!

Captain Izzy: I mean, when I said right, I mean right as in correct, you twit!

Lieutenant Willis: Well next time, be more specific! And thanks to you, we're missing a third of the ship!

Captain Izzy: When I said to break away, I didn't mean to break away a part of the ship!

********************

Uh, let's try the other opening.

********************

__

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.…

*_Star Wars_ theme starts playing as the words "_DIGI WARS_" pan towards the background.*

It is a time of great peril. The Republic's forces are weakening at an alarming rate. With nothing to stand in his way in conquering the galaxy, the notorious Sith Lord, DARTH KAISER, pushes onward with the forces of the Galactic Empire at his disposal.

Realizing the danger of the situation, the Republican Senate meets to discuss matters on how to deal with this situation. Not wanting to wait too long lest the Empire strike quickly, Senator Kari KAMIYA sends her brother, the great Jedi, Tai KAMIYA, to investigate.

Unknown to either side, the Republic is about to receive help from a very unexpected source. The crew of the _USS Koushiro_ makes its way towards the galaxy, completely unaware of what lies ahead. And as always, under the leadership of CAPTAIN IZZY, the crew enters the conflict in a very unpleasant way.…

********************

The _USS Koushiro_ was flying as fast as it could through the depths of space firing its phasers at the massive Star Destroyer that was in hot pursuit of it. On the bridge, Captain Izzy was shouting orders at all of his officers, as well as several nameless ensigns.

"Damnit! Keep firing!" shouted Captain Izzy.

"Shields are dropping rapidly!" exclaimed Lieutenant Ryo.

"If only you had heeded my advice," said Lt. Commander 02-IZZ-2.

"Shield…down to…32%," said Ensign Tommy between sniffles.

"Damn it! Can somebody PLEASE get this kid some stronger anti-depressants?!" Captain Izzy pleaded to no one in particular, "William…"

"It's _Willis_," corrected Lieutenant Willis.

"Whatever. Try to outmaneuver them," ordered Captain Izzy.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past forty-five minutes?!" shouted Lt. Willis.

Just then, the turbolift doors opened and out stepped Commander Henry Wok, who leaning against the walls as he moved across the bridge.

"Henry, what the f[BLEEP] are you doing?" asked Capt. Izzy.

"Bracing for impact," replied the Vulcan commander.

"What impact?" asked the redheaded captain just as a laser bolt struck the side of the ship, knocking Capt. Izzy clear out of his captain's chair.

"That impact," answered Henry.

"How exactly did this start, anyway?!" screamed Takato.

"Funny that you should ask, Takato," said Lt. Willis.

**__**

***FLASHBACK***

"Captain, I'm detecting an unknown ship. Coordinate are 0-6-3 mark 0-3-1," said Lt. Ryo from his console.

"Captain, we've intercepted a transmission from that ship," said 02.

"Let's have a hear," said Capt. Izzy.

02 switched on the com and some sort of unknown dialect came through.

"Translation, 02?" asked Lt. Ryo.

"I'm afraid I do not recognize this language," said 02.

"Where's Henry?" asked Lt. Ryo.

"Bathroom," answered Lt. Willis.

"They obviously can't speak English," said Capt. Izzy, "Ryo, open fire! We'll blow them out of the sky!"

"Technically, Captain, we're in space, so there is no sky," corrected 02.

"Just open fire!" ordered Capt. Izzy.

***

As soon as the order had been issued, the _Koushiro_ immediately opened fire on the unknown ship.

***

"Admiral! We're under fire from an unknown ship!" shouted and ensign from his console.

"Return fire immediately!" ordered the admiral of the ship, "The crew of that ship must not know who they're dealing with."

"Yes, Sir," said a captain.

With the orders given, the massive ship engaged on the _Koushiro_ and began returning fire.

***

"Captain, the ship is returning fire!" Lt. Ryo said.

"Keep firing!" ordered Capt. Izzy.

"If Henry were here, he'd probably say something like 'This is highly illogical.' Can't blame him," said Lt. Willis.

"I suggest withdrawing," said 02.

"I'm not backing out!" said Capt. Izzy.

"We're outgunned, you idiot!" Lt. Willis shouted.

"Captain…they just…deployed…fighters," sniffed Ensign Tommy.

**__**

***END FLASHBACK***

"Oh," said Takato just as the ship was struck again, "YAH!"

"Cap'n! The engines will not hold out for much longer!" shouted Mattgomery Spot via the intercom.

"Computer, initiate DevicerNT Plot Device!" ordered Capt. Izzy.

"The DevicerNT Plot Device has performed an illegal action and will be shut down," said the computer.

"F[BLEEP]ing Windows '98!" Capt. Izzy cursed. The bridge shook again as another laser beam struck its hull.

"Shields down to ten percent!" shouted Lt. Ryo.

"Damnit, Willard! Get us out of here!" shouted Capt. Izzy.

"It's _Willis_!" corrected the annoyed pilot.

"Our torpedo supplies have been totally depleted!" shouted Ensign Kenta.

"It's…hopeless," sniffed Ensign Tommy, "We've…never…encountered…an enemy…like this…before. We're…doomed."

Just then, Kenta's console started beeping. "Captain! Another ship right ahead of us!" said the teal-haired ensign.

"What is it now?" the racist redheaded captain shouted.

"They're deploying fighters!" said Lt. Ryo.

"Willis, move already!" commanded Capt. Izzy.

"Fine…" muttered Lt. Willis.

To the _Koushiro_ crew's surprise, the new fighters flew right past the ship headed straight towards the TIE fleet.

"What the f[BLEEP] is going on?" demanded Capt. Izzy.

***

"All units report in," ordered Tai.

"Red Two, standing by," said Kazu.

"Red Three, standing by," said Kenta.

"Red Four, standing by," said Willis.

"Red Five, standing by," said Davis.

The rest of Guilmon Squadron soon reported in to the squad leader. Tai the nodded to himself and looked forward.

"Lock S-Foils into attack position," he ordered. He pulled the on his right and the wings on his X-Wing opened up, revealing all four wings. The rest of the fighters did the same thing.

"Here they come!" said Davis.

"Kazu & Kenta. Cover me! Stay in formation," ordered Tai.

"Roger that!" said the two wingmen. They flew with Tai in perfect formation with Kenta on Tai's left and Kazu flanking his right. They came up to a few TIE Fighters and opened fire.

"A little help here!" Davis shouted, "I can't shake him!" He had a TIE Fighter tight on his tail and was doing everything he could to lose it. Unfortunately, he had no luck.

"Hold on, Red Five!" said Willis. He flew in and fired four laser bolts. They hit the TIE Fighter and blew it into oblivion.

"Thanks. That was too close," said Davis.

After a few minutes, the Star Destroyer retreated and all of Guilmon Squadron regrouped and returned to the Nebulon-B Frigate. Tai landed his X-Wing perfectly in the hangar bay and raised the canopy as two technicians placed a ladder against the side of his ship. The squad leader undid his restrains and removed his helmet and gloves and placed them on his seat before he got out and climbed down while two other technicians removed R2-D2 from his port.

"You doing okay back there, R2?" asked Tai. His blue, white, and silver dome-headed astromech droid beeped happily.

"Come on, Kenta! I wanna get something to eat!" said Kazu as he slid down his ladder after dumping his helmet and gloves into his cockpit.

"But Kazu, we have to check up on that ship the Imperials attacked," said Kenta, following his friend.

"Let Commander Kamiya take care of it," said Kazu.

"Kazu, Kenta, get back here. Both of you," said Tai, "We still need to check up on that ship the Imperials attacked."

"Aww, man!" Kazu groaned.

After the three pilots changed out of their flight suits and into their uniforms, they took a shuttle over to the _Koushiro_ with Willis as the pilot and Davis as the guard (which was his other job, anyway). R2 stood next to Tai.

"We're approaching the ship. I'm sending them a message," said Willis as he switched on the com, "Greetings. We're from the Galactic Republic. We wish to board your ship to see if everything is alright."

***

"Well?" asked Lt. Ryo.

"It would be wise to allow them aboard, seeing as they just helped us out with those hostile ships," said Commander Henry.

"Fine. Wilson, tell them they can board," ordered Capt. Izzy, "On second thought, tell them we'll beam in and bring them on."

"Fine…" muttered Lt. Willis. _That voice sounded an awful lot like mine_, thought the blond-haired pilot.

***

"Beam you guys down to that little ship?" scoffed Lt. Rika.

"Aw, come on, Pumpkin. It'll only take a while," said Lt. Ryo, "I won't be gone long."

"Explain to me again why I'm coming along, too?" asked Ensign Takato.

"Because you're a recyclable ensign. If it's a trap, we can use you as the guinea pig and still bring you back to life," answered Capt. Izzy, "Alright, Energize!"

***

A shimmering blue light appeared at the back of the ship. Tai, Kazu, Kenta, Davis, and Willis turned around and saw a redhead wearing a red uniform, a blunette with long pointed ears, a short blond boy with yellow-framed goggles, and a boy with glasses holding some sort of device.

"What the hell? Lieutenant Taichi?! Lieutenant Davis? What the? Lieutenants Willis and Kazu?! Ensign Kenta? What the hell are you all doing here?" demanded Capt. Izzy, "And what the f[BLEEP} are those you're wearing?!"

"Um, Sir? I'm right here," said Ensign Kenta, "I'm the one with the Tricoder."

"What's this guy talking about?" asked Kazu.

"I have no idea," said Kenta.

"Captain, I think it would be best if we discussed this further on the ship," said Commander Henry.

"Alright," said Capt. Izzy, "All of you come with us."

"Pardon me, but it's standard Republic procedure that the pilot remain on the ship," said Tai.

"Fine, just grab on," said Capt. Izzy, "Energize!"

***

Before long, Tai, Kazu, Kenta, Davis, and R2 were all sitting in Ten-Forward with the _Koushiro_ crew. Ensign Kenta was scanning Kenta with his Tricoder. Capt. Izzy was backed as far away from Tai as possible. Kazu and Lt. Kazu were looking at and moving with one another as if they were looking at a mirror.

"Freaky," the two Kazus said simultaneously.

"Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going here?!" demanded Capt. Izzy.

"Well sir, remember that time we encountered HAL?" asked Henry.

"Who doesn't?" asked Capt. Izzy.

"I don't," said Ensign Takuya.

"You weren't there," Capt. Izzy pointed out.

"I saved all your asses," said Willis.

"Anyway," Henry continued, "We stumbled onto the _2001: A Space Odyssey_ universe then. It appears that we've stumbled into another alternate universe."

"And what's that?" asked Capt. Izzy.

"The _Star Wars_ universe," replied Henry, "And of ourselves."

"What the [BLEEP] were those writers thinking?" Capt. Izzy muttered.

****

Maniacal Matt: Ahem. We can hear everything you guys say.

****

Anime Master ZERO: And there are two of us, so shut up and go with the story.

"So what should we do now?" asked Lt. Koichi.

"I suggest you come with us to Courascant," said Tai, "The Empire will undoubtedly try to find you guys again."

"Well, I suppose it's better nothing," Capt. Izzy grumbled.

"Let's hope Ken doesn't meet up with any new allies," said 02.

***

The _Nemesis_ floated through the depths of space without so much as a single cell of life around. Ken sat in his chair as his crew ran around the bridge working madly. He was still bitter about his loss of Koichi as his second-in-command, as well as the loss of the manipulated Koji and Takato.

"Founder, a large ship has appeared ahead of us," said Weyoun, "We're also getting a transmission from them."

"On screen," ordered Ken. He turned his attention towards the screen and watched as the image of a man in a greyish-green uniform appeared.

"Unidentified craft, state your business immediately," said the man.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Ken Ichijouji, leader of the Dominion!" Ken announced.

"Your name is unfamiliar to us," said the man, "I'm afraid you must turn away or face being destroyed."

"Captain, let them through," came another voice, "Lord Kaiser wishes to meet with this…person." The captain thought for a moment and then turned back to the screen.

"We shall send a shuttle down to escort you," he said. The transmission ended, leaving Ken staring at the blank screen.

"Your orders, Founder?" asked Weyoun.

"You're in charge of the ship until I return," was Ken's only reply.

***

The Imperial Shuttle arrived quickly. Ken boarded it without a single word and was taken to the _Executor_. The shuttle landed inside the main hangar bay and Ken disembarked from it with two Stormtroopers as escorts. They took him through the corridors and up a few floors on the turbolift until they arrived at the bridge. Standing at the front, looking out the window into the depths of space stood a figure clad entirely in black.

"Lord Kaiser, your request has been made. The commander of the unidentified ship has been brought in," said a man.

"Excellent, Admiral Piett. I shall speak with him personally." Kaiser turned around and looked at Ken, his face hidden behind a mask. "I am Darth Kaiser of the Galactic Empire. And you might be?"

"Ken Ichijouji, leader of the Dominion."

"Well then, Ken, perhaps we shall conduct our meeting elsewhere," said Darth Kaiser, "Follow me." He walked off with his black cape billowing behind him. Ken, being on a ship completely unknown to him, followed.

***

The Republican cruiser emerged from hyperspace near Courascant. The _Koushiro_ emerged a moment later.

"Another point for the DevicerNT Plot Device!" cheered Lt. Kazu.

"Are we there yet?" Capt. Izzy asked for the _n_th time.

"Yes," said Lt. Willis after saying 'no' for _(n – 1)_ times.

"Finally," muttered the obnoxious captain, "Henry, get a squad ready to beam down."

"Anyone in particular?" asked Henry.

"Whoever," replied Capt. Izzy.

***

"Are you sure you don't mind coming, Jeri?" asked Ensign Takato.

"Not at all, Takato," replied the young lieutenant, "As long as it means we're close to each other."

"Where's Takuya?" asked Lt. Koichi.

"Being pried out of sickbay," answered Ensign Kenta.

Meanwhile, another conversation was going on near the transporter controls.

"Well, it's a new world. Are you sure you'll be fine without me, Pumpkin?" Lt. Ryo said cheerfully.

"Oh please. Will you cut with the sappy act, already?" asked Lt. Rika.

Just then, Takuya was brought in by Lt. Kazu and 02, who were both followed by Lt. Koji.

"What took so long?" demanded Capt. Izzy.

"We caught him flirting with Lt. Zoe," answered Lt. Koji.

"Stupid kids…" muttered the non-tolerant captain.

"Do I…have…to come…too?" asked Ensign Tommy. He took out a tissue and blew his nose into it.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Lt. Koji as he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"If we take him and he starts bawling, it'll be embarrassing. If we leave him here, he'll flood the ship with tears," said Capt. Izzy.

"Not much of a choice, right BUD-dy?" Ensign Takuya asked Koji, who, in response, ignored him.

"We're going now," said Capt. Izzy as he and the rest of the crew stepped onto the transporter pad, "Energize!"

***

The crew of the _USS Koushiro_ materialized inside what appeared to be some sort of hangar.

"What took you?" asked Kazu.

"Come on. Let's go inform the senate about this," said Tai as he hopped into his speeder.

"What kind of car is that?" asked Ensign Takuya.

"It's a speeder," corrected Kenta.

"So how are we going to come with you guys?" asked Ensign Takato.

***

"You had to ask, didn't you?" grumbled Capt. Izzy. He and the rest of the _Koushiro_ crew were taking public transportation while Tai, Kazu, and Kenta, rode in Tai's speeder.

"It's not that bad," said Lt. Ryo.

"Easy for you to say. You're always happy," muttered the redheaded captain.

***

Tai stood outside the senate building looking down at his chronometer. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall while tapping his foot on the ground. He wondered where they could be. As a Jedi, he knew that patience was one of the most important things to have. However, it had been hours and he was STILL waiting for the _Koushiro_ crew. He finally spotted them trudging over to the senate house, looking worn out.

"Don't ask," said Henry.

"Well, at least you made it," said Tai, "Follow me." He turned around and led the _Koushiro_ crew inside. They passed a few guards, including Davis, who was currently at his normal job.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Ensign Takato.

"We plan to inform the senate of you and see what they have to say. My sister, Senator Kari Kamiya, will present you," said Tai.

They stopped at a closed door and Tai pushed the button on the wall. A moment later, the door slid open and there stood T.K.

"Hi, Master Tai," greeted the blond Jedi.

"Good to see you again, T.K. Is my sister in?" asked Tai.

"She is," replied T.K. He turned his head and saw Capt. Izzy and his crew standing in the hallway. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tai cut him off.

"I'll explain everything later," said Tai.

As T.K. went off, Ryo and Kouji were coming by along with their two Padawans, Takato and Takuya, respectively. They, like Kazu, Kenta, and any of the others that Capt. Izzy had met earlier, were clearly surprised when they ran into their _Koushiro_ crew counterparts.

"This is freaky," said the two Takatos.

"No kidding," replied to two Takuyas.

***

"So you're me from another universe?" asked Ken.

"In some odd sense, yes," said Darth Kaiser.

Ken and Darth Kaiser were both inside a conference room on board the _Executor_. Ken was seated in one of the chairs surrounding the big black table while Kaiser stood near the wall. The door slid open and Izzy walked in, clearly taking Ken by surprise.

"You don't need to worry," Kaiser said to Ken before turning to Izzy, "Admiral, are preparations complete?"

"Yes, Lord Kaiser," replied the Imperial admiral.

"Excellent. Tell our forces to move out immediately," ordered Kaiser.

"Yes, Sir," said Izzy. He saluted the dark Sith Lord before turning around and exiting the room.

***

"Something doesn't feel right," said Lt. Koichi.

"How so?" asked Lt. Koji.

"I don't know," Lt. Koichi told his brother, "But it's almost a familiar presence."

***

Darth Daemon approached his apprentice, Darth Dusk the Duskmon, who was standing on the balcony looking over the city of Courascant like he always did. The taller of the two turned and looked behind him using the eyes on his shoulders.

"What is it, Master?" asked Duskmon.

"I sense a new presence," said the robed Sith.

"I have felt it, too. But what it is, I cannot tell," answered the armor-clad apprentice.

"We shall learn more about this, my apprentice," said Darth Daemon , "Lord Dusk, you will investigate."

"And I will destroy whatever is necessary," added Duskmon as he held his right arm out. A blood-red lightsaber blade burst out from between the teeth of his dragon skull hand and cast and eerie crimson light.

**************************************************************************************************************

****

Maniacal Mat: That's it for the intro!

****

Anime Master ZERO: It might be short, but hey, it's just an intro. The juicy stuff's coming.

****

Maniacal Matt: Keep in mind that this special fic contains spoilers from _BOTH_ DTK and DW. You WERE forewarned.

****

Anime Master ZERO: We hope you enjoyed this story so far. And don't forget…

****

AMZ & MM: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D


End file.
